For the sake of Family Book 0: Almost Personal
by Daxe12
Summary: Well I am hesitant to publish but I will delete it if it gets crap reviews since it's so unoriginal. Anyways it's a prequel to Watterson Rage with possible spoilers. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Now I know what you're thinking. I gave you a cliffhanger on a chapter that took a long time and now I'm writing another story so you forever wish me dead. But I am only writing this because of a reference at the beginning of my main story. Hope you like it and please don't damn my soul for all eternity. P.S. sorry if the plot is super unoriginal. **

Chapter 1: Nothing personal

A baby Cobalt Watterson was taken out of his crib by his mother. He was crying about something, but Carrie didn't know what. Then she remembered how much he loved the care of his father. But of course he was out at work.

Gumball Watterson was one of the most ruthless and cunning agent on the force. Working in a small group that the CIA and MI6 didn't know about themselves, he would never fail to complete a task. Until tonight. His mission was to track down and, if he had to, kill public enemy #3. The name of this criminal: Jamie. Gumball found it difficult to dispatch her, as even though they hated eachother as kids, he still cared for her in a way.

She was up against the wall in her own home. "If you're going to shoot me, fine. But why?" She asked. Gumball was standing about ten feet away with a magnum held up.

"Jamie, I want you to know. It's nothing personal."

"You sure about that? Because I am damn sure you hated me more than anyone else in the school."

"That's not what I meant." Gumball shot the ceiling above him and it collapsed on him. Jamie ran forward and dug through the debris. Gumball had disappeared from it. She looked up at the hole. She saw the stars and thought to herself. "Why did he even come here?"

Gumball came home through the back door. He found Carrie putting Cobalt in his crib. "I missed my shift again?" He said. "Damn right. Who was it this time?"

Gumball paused for a moment. "Um...it was Jamie."

Carrie stood up straight. "By God now our old classmates are going to hell! How'd you take her out?"

"I didn't. I shot the ceiling and made a getaway."

"Was she armed or something?"

"No. I just couldn't bring myself to kill her. I have taken down rogue cops and psychotic idiots but I just couldn't do it to her. I think I'm weakening."

"Don't say that. She may have been a bitch when we were kids but I know it's hard."

"She robbed seven banks and nearly murdered two people! It should've been easy!" Gumball nearly had tears in his eyes now. He stomped out of the baby's room and made himself some dinner. Afterwards he decided to go to bed.

"Something has to be done..." Carrie mumbled to herself

**Two weeks after the incident**.

Gumball woke up to see that Carrie wasn't next to him. He checked Cobalt's room but not even he was there. "No. No no no! I thought it was in the past!" Gumball said to himself. Then he went downstairs.

"Gumball! What the hell have you done this time?!" Carrie yelled at him. She was held back by Jamie, who had a pistol. For some reason, she couldn't go intangible to escape.

"Jamie get away from her." Gumball snapped.

"Not until you tell me what happened. You should have had everything against me! Now why in the damned realm would you just leave with no given reason?!" Jamie yelled back.

"I don't have time for this-"

"Shutup and tell me!"

"Carrie. Carrie I want you know." Gumball said, now switching targets. "It's nothing personal. You haven't done anything."

"What do you me-" Carrie nevered finished. Gumball dashed around the room with blinding speed. He kicked Jamie in the back then quickly crashed out the window.

"What was that bullshi-"

"Not in front of my baby you don't!"

Cobalt, who was in Carrie's arms, giggled.

The HQ

Gumball came into the command room. "Alright fools. Public enemy #3 has my family. You are going to help me get them back."

"Sorry agent W. But we can't help even you in personal affairs." The director said.

"For God's sake this one of Elmore's most dangerous criminals!"

"Look, she should have already been dead! You failed to kill her so you're still on duty!"

"Ok then. Well I guess there's only one thing I can say."

"What would that be?"

"With all due respect sir, it's nothing personal."

"Watterson don't you dare."

"You know it's funny. You use me for your own affairs, while I agreed just so I could protect my family. Now you refuse to help me do just that. Oh well. You're dead now." Gumball threw a grenade and walked out. "You backstabbing assho-" BOOM!

In his dying moments, the director got a call from HIS boss. A woman's voice said to him, "Great. Look at this. You are a disgrace to the SOI. I am calling your son to replace you in ten years."

"No please! Not Rory! He won't be ready for that! He's only a kid."

"Shut up. I am not giving any more last words. You're fired." She hung up. The command room was on fire, and the director was dead.

Gumball never knew what was about to come, nor did he know what the consequences of what he had just done were. But right now he didn't care. Jamie had his wife and kid, and he would not stop until he either got them back or killed someone. He quit the only job that kept his family safe, and now they would come for him.

"Gumball Watterson vs. The world? Alright. Come at me bro."

**Well I have two things to say. One-this isn't as good as I hoped. It's really unoriginal. But hey I felt like I needed it. Two-it is short. Period. 0-0 bob the face says hi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I just recently finished Watterson Rage and now this has become more important. This will be a 5 chapter story with extended chapters. I will make sure they are long. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Something Personal

Gumball didn't know where to go. Jamie had his house so he couldn't go there. Darwin and Rachel wouldn't be much help. Just one person would be able to help him it seemed.

"Jhon, I need your help." Gumball started as he walked into his cousin's auto shop.

"Sure Gum. What is it?" Jhon said, rolling out from under a car.

"Something...personal."

"Okaaayyy...what can I do?"

"Look, Carrie and my kid, Cobalt, have been taken hostage. I know how good you are with muscle jobs, so I am going to need you to help me find out where they have gotten by now and how we can free them"

"Sounds serious. I will do what I can but...do I have to close up shop early for this?" Jhon seemed a little over-emotional about his job.

"I'm afraid so." Gumball said, trying to act like he was just as upset about it.

"Alright. Sorry old girl, I'll finish you tomorrow." Jhon said, patting the car he had been working on. They left the shop and made their way to Gumball's home.

"I knew it, they're gone." Gumball said as he walked through the house.

"Hey Gumball, who kidnapped them anyways?" Jhon asked his focused cousin.

"A woman by the name of Jamie. She was a jerk to me when I was a kid but now she has gone on crime sprees. I was sent to kill her but I couldn't. And I don't know why."

"Wow. Frickin' deep man." They continued to silently rummage through the house, looking for evidence, clues, or just plain anything they could use. Gumball found his pistol that he usually brought with him on his missions. Jhon found some tools he could easily use as weapons. Gumball went into the cellar to see that his secret weapon was still there. Sure enough, it was. It was a gauntlet with three selectable side arm blades: a saw-patterned one, another with a sleek, deadly edge, and one with a chainsaw function. He took it down and retracted his default blade to hide it in his sleeve.

While Gumball drove, Jhon became confused as to where they were going.

"Uh, hey Gumball? How do you know where to look for them? Didn't she escape without a trace?" He asked.

"I don't know where to look, but I do know where to go to find that out." Gumball answered, never even looking at his cousin. "And don't ask where that is, because it will only get you in trouble."

"If it gets me in trouble it would be better for me to know! Now tell me!"

"Damn. Well, you asked for it." Gumball took a deep breath. "I'm a spy. Or at least was until a few hours ago."

"Hahaha ok Gumball now tell me what this really is. Did you get drunk one night and get involved in stupid deal?"

"Jhon how about you listen to the truth when I tell it to you. If you don't trust me on this then for God's sake you can call me Tristopher!"

"Woah. Middle name. Ok then, you're serious. But again, why do you need me?" Jhon got serious again and listened closely.

"Because you are the only one I COULD turn to. Darein and his family are already in enough danger knowing about it. It would be terrible if my parents were at some point ambushed. Anais is in college right now, so that leaves you."

"But why do you need anybody at all?"

Before Gumball could answer, they had arrived at SOI where Gumball had recently killed Director Kemp. They found Gumball's old office room and found Jamie's confidential file. "Here it is. Finally got the history of this weirdo." Gumball opened and yelled a phrase he hadn't said in a long time. "What the what?! Look at this!" Gumball showed the file to Jhon.

"Son of a bitch! That bitch has a son! How old?"

"About 6 years. His name is Jeremiah, but that's all it says about him." Gumball closed the file and started to walk out.

"Hey where are you going?" Jhon yelled, running after him. Gumball stood up straight, making him stop. "The junkyard. I know just who to ask."

"Here. I can walk." Jhon tossed Gumball the car keys. "I just hope you don't have some sort of feud with this person."

"Nah. Only a little something personal." Gumball proceeded out the door.

Carrie's eyes blinked open. She sat up and realized she was on a bed. Next to her was baby Cobalt. Footsteps approached.

"Mom?" Said the voice of a young child. Carrie saw him in the doorway. He looked remarkably like...Jamie?

"Sweetie I need you to go to your room okay?"

"Okay."

Jamie now replaced the little troglodyte boy. Her face showed great distaste, and she glared into Carrie's eyes. "So now you know. This is why I do what I do. My poor, sweet child. I didn't want him at that age, but I was forced. The dickhead probably didn't know I was only twenty." Thank God Cobalt was asleep for that one.

"You have a son?! When did this happen?! Does he even know who his father was?" Carrie said.

"The question is, does your son know who his father IS? Well I guess it doesn't matter. He actually has one. Unlike mine..."

"But why didn't you just ask one of your friends for help? Sure, Tina wouldn't have been so good, but you could even ask US! You just have to be nicer to us." Carrie said.

"But don't you see? My son has changed me more than you'd think. It made me realize how wrong it was to treat you guys like crap. It made me feel so bad, I couldn't even bear to talk to you! I just lay and cried. Then it hit me. I couldn't land a good job, which means Jeremy here wouldn't be able to have what he needs in order to truly live. Crime kept me alive for 6 years."

"So what are you going to do? Keep me here and let me starve just like your son?"

"If I have to, Carrie. If I have to."

Carrie laid back down on the uncomfortable bed and cradled her own son in her arms.

End of Chapter 2

**Aw man guys so sorry I never update. Stupid school. Anyways, I hope you liked it and chapter 3 may take 1 1/2 weeks so be patient.**


End file.
